Forgotten
by The Anonymous Lizard
Summary: It's Urahara Kisuke's birthday. Unfortunately, no one remembers. So when he goes for a walk, can anything turn this day around?


**Today is the 31st of December (or January 1st for those of you who are on the other side of the International Date Line) and today is the birthday of not only my favorite uncle, but also Urahara Kisuke from Bleach!**

**So, here's a birthday fanfic for Urahara! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I own the random OC the popped into the fic.**

**xxxZZZxxx**

Urahara Kisuke, former Captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, was a pretty happy and carefree guy all around as his friends and acquaintances would know. However, the was one day of the year that he did not like. That day was called Ōmisoka, or New Year's Eve. He had nothing against the holiday itself as he knew how important it was. Heck, he and his employees had just finished with their own chores and now were all with their friends—or whatever it was Tessai does. No, the reason Kisuke didn't like December 31 was for one reason only:

It was also his birthday.

It was rare now for anyone to remember that New Year's Eve was also his birthday. He hadn't received a "happy birthday" from his friends in many years; though it didn't help that he, Tessai, and Shihōin Yoruichi had to flee from Seireitei over a hundred years ago to save the Visoreds. However, about ten years after that, both Tessai and Yoruichi had slowly forgotten about Kisuke's birthday. Although disappointed, he never said a word. Manipulative he may be, but compared to the troubles they had gone through, his birthday really wasn't all that important.

Kisuke sighed as he continued to walk around Karakura. He had needed to get out of the shop, so he hopped into his gigai and went for a walk. As he was passing a store, a figure came out and the two of them collided. She went down while he stumbled backwards. He looked down as she said, "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Getting to her feet was a young woman in her early twenties. She had dark red hair—although a shade darker than Abarai Renji's—and it went down to the small of her back. Her storm grey eyes turned to him as she smiled sheepishly and repeated, "I am sorry for running into you. I was a bit excited."

He placed her accent as American, but she was fairly fluent in Japanese. He smiled in return and said, "Don't worry about it, miss. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Falling to the ground is nothing compared to some of the accidents I've had," she replied with an easy grin. She then frowned slightly and took a good look at him. He blinked at her, having never had that reaction. But he was curious as to why she was looking at him so strangely, so he didn't tell her that it was rude. She then smiled lightly and said, "Today is your birthday...isn't it?"

He stiffened. How had she known? There was a no way a stranger from the other side of the world could have known that. She noticed his reaction, because she said, "It was the look in your eyes. My dad has that same look when New Year's Eve rolls around."

Ah. That made sense. If she recognized the look in his eyes, it was clearly because it was also her father's birthday. His posture relaxed and her smiled widened a little. She then lit up, as if gaining an idea and she dug around in her purchase bag. He watched with a frown. She made an "ah-ha" sound and pulled out a large chocolate bar and a small 12'' by 12'' square package wrapped in plain tan construction paper. Grinning widely, she handed them to him as she said, "Something told me I would need to make an extra one of those and buy a second candy bar. Didn't know why, but I've learned not to question my instincts. I know that getting gifts from a stranger—and an American one at that—might not appeal to you, but-"

He cut her off with a smile and said, "Thank you."

She smiled at him blindingly and said, "You're welcome. Happy birthday, mister; and a Happy New Years."

She then bowed to him and ran off with a wave, probably heading for wherever she was staying.

As he walked home, Kisuke looked down at the chocolate bar and the strange package she had given him; the package was surprisingly heavy. A small smile lifted the corner of his lips as he gazed down at them. She was right when she said that getting gifts from strangers was not all that appealing, but for some reason, it seemed... right. As he entered the shop, there was a shout that startled him.

"SURPRISE!"

Kisuke's light grey eyes widened in shock when he saw not only Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu standing around the small table that was littered with gifts and a cake, but also Kurosaki Ichigo, his friends; the Visoreds; and several of the Shinigami. He blinked, shocked. Yoruichi looked slightly ashamed as she said, "Tessai and I saw your calender and the mark on the date. We don't really have an excuse..."

The shop owner smiled and said, a fan in front of his face, "Ma, ma, that just means you get to spoil me more!"

She smiled lightly Ichigo noticed the items in his hand and asked, "What's that?"

He looked down and said with a smile, "A gift from a friend I made today. It's her father's birthday as well. She said she had a feeling she needed to make a second one of these, so she did."

At once, Kusajishi Yachiru popped up over Zaraki Kenpachi's shoulder and demanded, "Open it!"

He hummed and said, "No, I think I'll wait until later. This one... is special."

Although confused by his words, they agreed. Yoruichi and Inoue Orihime grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the group to start his birthday party. As the festivities commenced, he wondered if one of the group had overheard him and the young woman speaking. He quickly dismissed the idea, since he hadn't sensed anyone nearby. He never saw Yoruichi mouthing a thank you towards Yasutora Sado, or Chad as he was well known. The tall Mexican merely nodded. He had seen the two and had overheard the girl guess that it was Kisuke's birthday, so he had gone straight for the others as he didn't know why they weren't have a party for the man.

When the party had ended and everyone had gone home and the house cleaned again, Kisuke retreated to his room and took out the package from the young woman. He carefully unwrapped it and when it was in view, his eyes widened. It was an etched mirror, skillfully done handmade. It was mainly frosted while the words were still the reflective mirror. Smiling, he placed it on his shelf and left the room. Today had started out badly, but in the end, it had turned into a fantastic birthday.

In the silent and dimly lit room, the words reflected the candle light to read:

_When we see persons of worth, _

_We should think of equaling them; _

_When we see persons of a contrary character, _

_We should turn inwards and examine ourselves._

_Confucius _

_Happy Birthday_

**xxxZZZxxx**

**I tried to keep them all in character, but I know that it didn't go so well. But I hope you enjoyed reading it either way. **

**Lizard out!**


End file.
